


Little Quackers

by madgalaxy



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Imagine that, M/M, One Big Happy Family, all of svt are just little baby ducklings really, at this point i think i'm only capable of writing tooth-rotting fluff, i wrote this when i was tired and pissed at isac that one time, so cute, someone is wearing pyjamas with teddy bears on them, there's some verkwan here if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/pseuds/madgalaxy
Summary: What they end up talking about doesn’t really matter; what matters is that they don’t stop until well into the early hours of the morning, too caught up in the familiar sounds of each-other’s voices to notice the sun coming up.Cuddle-piles can solve anything, especially when someone you care about is feeling down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after isac 2015 when vernon was supposedly separated from the rest of seventeen
> 
> alternatively named "Seventeen Cuddle Pile"

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be passed out on the first horizontal surface I find.”

Ever since ISAC had ended, Mingyu had made it his personal mission to remind everyone, every _five goddamn minutes_ , that he was tired. From the stadium, to the car, to the front door, to the living room that they’re all now standing in; it was so bad that even _Wonwoo_ was on the brink of giving his pouty ass an almighty smack.

“If he doesn’t fall asleep in the next two minutes I will personally knock him out,” Seungkwan offers under his breath.  For someone usually quite bright and positive, he sure knows how to drill holes into the back of someone’s head with his eyes.

Giving the rest of the shopping bags to Wonwoo to put in the kitchen, he pivots lightly on his feet and is ordering people around before they can so much as catch their breath. Not that anyone minds, really; when you’re this tired, you appreciate having someone around to do all the thinking for you. He has Jisoo in the kitchen helping Wonwoo with the much-needed food and drinks, while all the other members search throughout the dorm for blankets and pillows.

Seungcheol, feeling the familiar weight of leadership on his shoulders, puts himself in charge of directing where said-blankets and pillows go. He gives up pretty swiftly though after a pillow-fight breaks out for the third time, and thus Junhui is blamed for waking Mingyu up. Seungkwan will be having words with him later, but first he pushes Wonwoo out of the kitchen and into the living room to deal with the beast.

Up until now, Hansol is the only one to have remained quiet. After being separated from the rest of them at ISAC, Seungcheol had made sure at least one of the members was with him at all times, although they hardly needed asking. Chan was currently hanging off of Hansol’s shoulders, trying his best to keep him distracted as he lead him to the very centre of “cuddle-pile”, as Soonyoung liked to call it. Seungkwan and Wonwoo had bought (too many) ice-lollies and marshmallows, to go with Jisoo’s hot chocolate. It was setting up to be just the sort of night they all needed.

However, the general air of peace is disturbed by laughter that can only belong to Seokmin and Soonyoung; apparently, carrying Soonyoung in his arms had made Seokmin significantly slower as they are the last to arrive.

“Cuddle-pile!” Soonyoung yells as he falls dramatically out of Seokmin’s arms and throws himself onto the nearest available pillow, which actually turns out to be Mingyu. Wonwoo has never wanted to throttle Soonyoung so much in his life.

“He just fell asleep again!” he wails in anguish, although he’s beginning to realize that there are worse things in life than Mingyu demanding he be cuddled by him and _only_ him. “Be careful not to sit on anyone else, butt-head.”

Soonyoung apologizes and fights his way to the only available spot, only realizing how big their group is after stepping on three hands and narrowly avoiding kicking Minghao in the face. Seokmin joins him seconds later, arms full of Soonyoung’s favourite pillows; before he even knows what’s happening he’s being tackled onto the ground and cuddled half to death.

“We should pick a movie to watch,” Seungkwan declares, looking all too serious for someone wearing pyjama pants covered in teddy-bears. Of course, they all know what he really means to say is that he has already picked a film and he’s ready to fight anyone that disagrees with his choice.

“Wait, where’s Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asks, eyes going round in panic. It looks quite comical, combined with the fact that he’s trying to balance a mug of hot-chocolate in one hand and a disgruntled Jihoon under his other arm.

A slender hand that is unmistakeably Jeonghan’s slowly rises from the fluffy depths of the cuddle-pile. He looks like the most comfortable person on earth, Seungcheol thinks, buried under three layers as Jisoo plays with his hair. He smiles fondly at them and tightens his arm around Jihoon; Jeonghan will probably spend the night rotating around the room to be with whoever’s turn it is to play with his hair, as usual. It’s times like these that really make Seungcheol proud to be part of Seventeen. Part of a family.

“Which film did you pick?” Junhui attempts to ask, although it comes out sounding more like “whhi fumm dhi oo pigg?” given that he has about five marshmallows stuffed into his mouth at once.

Seungkwan raises a critical eyebrow at him but otherwise makes no comment. “Cloud Atlas,” he turns to Hansol with a shy smile. “Your favourite.”

Hansol grins back and pats the space next to him, gracefully spilling hot-chocolate all over himself. “You are now officially my favourite person _ever_.”

“I know,” Seungkwan replies simply, hitting play before snuggling up to Hansol, one arm curled around his waist. Between Seungkwan and Chan, Hansol hardly sees the need for a blanket at all.

Once the lights are switched off and the movie starts, settles down properly. The only background noise comes from Mingyu’s soft snores and the collective chewing of marshmallows.

* * *

Naturally, this only lasts about an hour into the film. Bored of staying still for so long, Junhui has the bright idea to start a marshmallow-eating contest with Jisoo, who gives up his place with Jeonghan to an impatient Jihoon. Now finding himself without a member to cuddle, Seungcheol crawls over next to Hansol to replace Chan, who also decides to join the marshmallow-eating contest. It’s at this point that Minghao seriously regrets sitting next to Junhui, so he opts instead to join the calmer group surrounding Hansol. Hansol does his best to ignore the commotion, but when Soonyoung and Seokmin both start giggling loudly and uncontrollably he can’t keep quiet any longer.

“What the hell are you two doing?” he whisper-shrieks, although it’s more out of curiosity than annoyance. They were _always_ laughing about something.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes so hard that Hansol is surprised they don’t fall straight out of his head. “I’ve learnt that it’s better to just leave them be; the less we know, the better.”

“Don’t disturb their little love-nest!” Jeonghan adds.

Seokmin pops his head out from under the blanket. “Blame Soonyoung! He started a tickle-war that he _obviously_ can’t win.” His statement is met with muffled protests and a gentle shove from a deeply offended Soonyoung.

“Just try to keep it down,” Hansol urges, his tone softening. It’s hard to hold a grudge against those two.

“I will,” Seokmin assures, just as Soonyoung lets out a particularly loud and unpleasant noise.

“Great, now Mingyu’s awake again!” Jihoon stops running his hands through Jeonghan’s hair just long enough to glare at the two culprits. It’s the second time he’s glared at someone in the last five minutes; the first time was when Seungcheol tried to take over playing with Jeonghan’s hair.

“He’s fine, he’s got Wonwoo,” Soonyoung points out, surrendering to Seokmin’s tickles in favour of curling up in his lap. “And I’ve got Seokmin,” he adds with a wide yawn.

“And the rest of us,” Seungkwan adds with a grand sweeping gesture towards the room in general, “have a nice movie that we’re trying to watch so _be quiet!”_

Seeing the look on Seungkwan’s face, they don’t need to be told twice.

* * *

Once again, the peace lasts only a few minutes before it’s broken once more by Chan’s victorious shouting; he has, of course, just won the marshmallow-eating contest. Seungkwan tells him that it’s nothing to be proud of, and that it’s also no excuse to start yelling as if the dorm is on fire.

“Look, we’re obviously not going to make it through the whole film in peace,” Seungcheol reasons, putting on his best ‘leader voice’. “So how about we just chill and talk instead?”

“Can we make a campfire?” Junhui pipes up from where he’d previously been lying in a comatose state due to a marshmallow overdose.

Seungcheol is tempted to say yes just to see how Junhui plans to go about making that a reality, but common sense gets the better of him. “An indoor campfire probably isn’t the best idea, Junhui.”

Junhui looks crestfallen for about 2 seconds until Minghao drapes an arm around his shoulders and nuzzles his neck comfortingly.

“So, how about it?”

Those that are still (relatively) awake gather in a circle around Seungcheol, leaving the film on as background noise but mostly because Hansol forbids them from turning it off before it’s finished.

Not too many of them have remained conscious until this point: Jisoo and Jeonghan are both asleep, Jisoo curled up against Jeonghan’s chest and Jeonghan with his head still in Jihoon’s lap; Jihoon himself will probably continue playing with Jeonghan’s hair for the rest of his life, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Seungcheol assumes Seokmin and Soonyoung must be asleep because the pile of blankets they’re under has gone suspiciously still and quiet; either that, or Seungkwan has finally snapped and knocked them out. He’s still nestled comfortably under Hansol’s arm though, so it’s hard to tell whether he’s even moved at all, let alone knocked someone out. Mingyu is awake again but he and Wonwoo are now murmuring softly to each-other in the corner, content to be in their own world, so Seungcheol pretty much counts them as asleep.

That just leaves himself, Chan, Junhui, Minghao, Hansol and Seungkwan. Chan immediately claims Seungcheol’s lap as his seat, finding the gentle vibrations of his chest as he speaks comforting. Meanwhile, Seungkwan insists that Hansol gives him a back massage or he refuses to enter into conversation. Minghao and Junhui huddle under a blanket together so they can comfortably listen to Seungcheol’s many stories.

What they end up talking about doesn’t really matter; what matters is that they don’t stop until well into the early hours of the morning, too caught up in the familiar sounds of each-other’s voices to notice the sun coming up. Jeonghan and Jihoon wake up and join them at some point as well, because although sleep is nice, nothing quite beats the feeling of staying up all night with some of the people you care about the most. 

Chan and Hansol are the first to drift off near five am, finding space next to Jisoo who automatically rolls towards their familiar warmth in his sleep. Next is Jihoon, stealing Mingyu’s hoodie to curl up inside as he somehow, miraculously, manages to lie with his head in one person’s lap and his legs across someone else without waking them up.

Minghao and Junhui are the last to go find a place for themselves, next to Seokmin and Soonyoung (both alive, thankfully); Junhui ends up snoring loudly with his face buried in Minghao’s neck, but it’s nothing Minghao hasn’t suffered through before. In fact, he might just be growing fond of this particular habit of Junhui’s.

Once Seungkwan falls asleep at Seungcheol’s side, he decides to call it a night, expecting Jeonghan to go back to Jihoon’s or Jisoo’s side. He’s pleasantly surprised when Jeonghan instead decides to squeeze himself under Seungcheol’s arm, falling asleep with his head on his chest and their fingers loosely intertwined.

Seungcheol really does live for nights (mornings?) like these.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (woozisbutt) like aaages ago idk what took me so long to post here; i've never posted a svt fic on ao3 before wowzee this is exciting


End file.
